A Letter For Sakuya
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: After Sakuya gets a letter in the mail, she doesn't know what to write back to her pen pal, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Mail Call Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild.**

** Mail Call Part 1**

** One autumn Monday early in the morning in the month of September on Promised Island, Wataru went outside to the mailbox.**

** Wataru just then brought the mail inside the Welcome House.**

** Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Mamoru, Haruka, Marie, Chikage, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Aria were preparing breakfast for their older brother, when Wataru entered the dining room.**

** "Mail call." Wataru said.**

** Hinako jumped up from her chair, "Did I get anything in the mail, Bro Bro?" she asked Wataru excitedly.**

** "Now now, Hina," Chikage said. "you must be patient."**

** "Okay, Chikage." Hinako sighed.**

** Wataru pulled a few envelopes out of the mailbag.**

** "Is there anything in there for me, Mon Frere?" Aria asked.**

** "Well, aside from this letter for Sakuya from someone named Kenneth White," Wataru answered Aria. "the only mail we have is bills, bills, and **_**more**_** bills!"**

** "Oh." Aria sighed, she was disappointed.**


	2. Mail Call Part 2

** Mail Call Part 2**

** "Dear Brother?" Sakuya asked.**

** "What is it, Sakuya?" Wataru answered.**

** "May I see my letter?" Sakuya asked Wataru.**

** "But of course you may." Wataru answered Sakuya.**

** Wataru kindly handed Sakuya's letter to her.**

** Karen, Kaho, Hinako, Mamoru, Haruka, Marie, Chikage, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Aria all crowded around Sakuya, wanting to know what their sister's letter had to say.**

** "So, Sakuya, what does your pen pal say in his letter?" Rinrin asked.**

** Sakuya cleared her throat and began to read her letter out loud.**

** Sakuya: **_**Dear Sakuya**_**,**

_**I heard your sister**_**, **_**what**_**'**_**s her name**_**, **_**Rini**_**?**

_**Anyway**_**, **_**I heard she wanted to study robotics in the United States**_**, **_**is that true**_**?**

_**Hope to hear from you soon**_**!**

_**Your friend**_**,**

_**Ken**_**.**

** After Sakuya read the letter, Rinrin was shocked by what Kenneth had called her in his letter to Sakuya.**

** "I don't believe this!" Rinrin exclaimed out of annoyance.**

** "What's wrong, Rinrin?" Mamoru asked.**

** "Don't you see, Mamoru," Rinrin answered. "Sakuya's pen pal got my name wrong!"**

** Suddenly, Haruka smelled something burning.**

** "Does anyone smell that?" Haruka asked.**

** The others sniffed the air.**

** "Oh no," Shirayuki shouted out in terror. "I am burning the kimchi gratin!"**


	3. Mail Call Part 3

** Mail Call Part 3**

** Shirayuki raced into the kitchen to turn the stove off as Sakuya & Kaho fanned air at the smoke alarm to turn off the beeping noise.**

** Once the smoke alarm stopped beeping, Shirayuki came out into the dining room with the serving bowl of kimchi gratin in her hands.**

** Hinako had to laugh, "I think the kimchi gratin is ruined." she said to Shirayuki.**

** Shirayuki looked at the bowl of kimchi gratin, "You're right, Hinako, it **_**is**_** ruined!" she said.**

** Shirayuki then placed the big bowl of kimchi gratin on the dining room table and ran straight up to her bedroom to sob bitterly.**

** "Nice job, Hinako." Sakuya said.**

** "What in the world did I do by any chance?" Hinako asked.**

** "You upset Shirayuki." Sakuya answered Hinako.**

** "Now you had better go apologize to Shirayuki at once!" Karen scolded.**

** "Okay, Karen." Hinako sighed, lowering her head in shame.**

** Hinako silently trudged straight up to Shirayuki's bedroom and immediately knocked on the door.**


	4. Sakuya's Big Problem

** Sakuya's Big Problem**

** Shirayuki heard the sound of knocking upon her bedroom door, "Come in!" she called.**

** Hinako just then entered Shirayuki's bedroom.**

** "I'm so sorry that I upset you, Shirayuki," Hinako said. "would you please forgive me?"**

** "I forgive you, Hina, I know you didn't mean to upset me." Shirayuki said.**

** Shirayuki & Hinako exchanged familial hugs.**

** Over in her bedroom, Sakuya was wearing her Stargazers Hill West University school uniform as she sat at her desk with a mechanical pencil in her right hand and a sheet of paper and an envelope on her desk when she heard a knock on her door.**

** "Who is it?" Sakuya asked.**

** "It's me, Sakuya," Wataru called from the other side of Sakuya's door. "may I come in."**

** "Yes you may, Dear Brother." Sakuya called back.**

** Wataru opened his sister's bedroom door and stepped inside.**

** "What's the matter?" Wataru asked Sakuya.**

** "Oh, Dear Brother," Sakuya said. "I don't know what I should say in my letter to Ken!"**

** Wataru looked at his watch.**

** "I'll help you think of something after school is out for the day, Sakuya." Wataru said gently.**


	5. A Super Stumper

** A Super Stumper**

** "Oh, Dear Brother, thank you!" Sakuya exclaimed.**

** Sakuya hugged Wataru and hugged him quite hard.**

** "Okay okay, Sakuya," Wataru grunted breathlessly. "release your grip on me, please!"**

** Sakuya released her grip on Wataru.**

** "Oh, sorry." Sakuya said to Wataru.**

** Wataru looked at his watch.**

** "Oh my goodness! Look at the time!" Wataru exclaimed.**

** "What's the matter, Dear Brother?" Sakuya asked.**

** "We had better be going," Wataru exclaimed. "or else we'll be late for school!"**

** Upon arrival at Stargazers Hill West University, it was time for Wataru & Sakuya to part ways.**

** "See you at lunch with Shirayuki, Dear Brother?" Sakuya asked.**

** "You know it, Sakuya." Wataru answered.**

** All through class that morning, Wataru was **_**still**_** stumped over Sakuya's pen pal problem.**


	6. Wataru Helps Sakuya Part 1

** Wataru Helps Sakuya Part 1**

** Wataru was deep in thought when he heard a voice from behind him.**

** "Wataru," the voice's owner hissed. "hey, Wataru!"**

** Wataru turned to see Taro Yamada who sat behind him.**

** "What do you need, Yamada?" Wataru asked irritably.**

** "I want to go out on a date with one of your lovely sisters, Wataru." Yamada said.**

** "**_**Not even**_** going to happen, Yamada!" Wataru snapped.**

** "Whoa," Yamada said. "touchy."**

** Over in Sakuya's classroom, Sakuya was staring down at the blank sheet of paper on her desk that she had brought with her from the Welcome House.**

** "Oh, what am I going to say to Kenneth in my letter?" Sakuya groaned.**

** Another girl came up to Sakuya's desk.**

** "What's the matter, Sakuya?" the girl asked.**

** Sakuya looked up at the jet black haired girl.**

** "Oh, hi, Akari." Sakuya sighed.**

** Akari looked back at Sakuya, "What's the matter?" she asked again.**

** "Nothing, Akari." Sakuya answered with a note of confusion in her voice.**

** "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Akari asked Sakuya kindly.**


	7. Wataru Helps Sakuya Part 2

** Wataru Helps Sakuya Part 2**

** Sakuya looked at Akari, "Now that you mention it, I'm in a really sour pickle." she said.**

** "What's wrong?" Akari asked Sakuya.**

** "You are **_**so**_** lucky that you got a girl as your assigned pen pal, Akari." Sakuya complained.**

** "What do you mean?" Akari asked Sakuya kindly.**

** "I'm saying that girls are so much easier to talk to than guys are." Sakuya told Akari honestly.**

** "What about your brother, Sakuya," Akari asked. "you can talk to him without **_**any**_** known problems, can you not?"**

** "Yes I **_**can**_** talk to Dear Brother without problems," Sakuya confessed to Akari. "but Kenneth is different."**

** Akari got her textbook out of her desk.**

** "What makes Kenneth different from Wataru anyway?" Akari asked Sakuya.**

** "Unlike Dear Brother," Sakuya answered Akari. "Kenneth isn't family, he's like Mami, he is of no blood relation to me."**


	8. Wataru Helps Sakuya Part 3

** Wataru Helps Sakuya Part 3**

** "Sakuya," a boy asked. "would you like my opinion?"**

** Sakuya saw the boy standing behind her desk chair.**

** "Yes I would, thanks, Kaoru." Sakuya said.**

** Kaoru put his hand on Sakuya's shoulder.**

** "Well, you can get a guy to help you out." Kaoru suggested to Sakuya.**

** The bell rang for lunchtime.**

** "Hey, Sakuya?" Akari asked.**

** "What is it?" Sakuya answered Akari & Kaoru.**

** "Would you like to eat lunch with Akari & me?" Kaoru asked Sakuya.**

** Sakuya rose from her desk.**

** "Sorry, but I can't," Sakuya answered both of her friends. "I am going to eat lunch with my brother & sisters."**

** "Suit yourself then." Kaoru said to Sakuya.**

** Outside on the school grounds, Sakuya was eating lunch with Wataru & her sisters.**

** "What should I say to Ken in my letter?" Sakuya asked Wataru.**

** "Would you mind reading us your letter again, Sakuya?" Wataru asked.**

** Sakuya cleared her throat and read her letter again.**

** Sakuya: **_**Dear Sakuya**_**,**

_**I heard your sister**_**, **_**what**_**'**_**s her name**_**, **_**Rini**_**?**

_**Anyway**_**, **_**I heard she wanted to study robotics in the United States**_**, **_**is that true**_**?**

_**Hope to hear from you soon**_**!**

_**Your friend**_**,**

_**Ken**_**.**

** "You know what I think you should say to Kenneth?" Wataru asked Sakuya.**

** "What, Dear Brother?" Sakuya answered.**

** "I think you should tell Kenneth about Karen's upcoming piano recital." Wataru suggested.**

** "Of course, Dear Brother," Sakuya said. "I will include that."**

** "You know what I think you should say to Kenneth?" Rinrin asked Sakuya.**

** "What, Rinrin?" Sakuya answered.**

** "I think you should tell Kenneth to get my name correct." Rinrin suggested.**

** "Of course, Rinrin," Sakuya said. "I will include that too."**


	9. Sakuya Writes Her Letter

** Sakuya Writes Her Letter**

** "Awesome!" Rinrin said.**

** Sakuya pulled her mechanical pencil out of her pocket and she prepared to write her letter to Kenneth.**

** While she was eating her own lunch, Kaho heard the sound of the voice of her cheerleading squad's captain calling her name.**

** "Hey, Kaho," the captain called out. "it is time for practice!"**

** "Okay," Kaho called back. "I'm coming, Captain!"**

** Kaho then raced off to join the rest of the cheerleading squad.**

** Mamoru then swallowed her first bite of her bacon & cheese panino (panini) before she spoke.**

** "Wow! Kaho is **_**really**_** dedicated to her cheerleading!" Mamoru observed.**

** "She sure is." Hinako said.**

** "So, Sakuya?" Marie asked.**

** "What is it, Marie?" Sakuya answered.**

** "What does your letter say?" Marie asked Sakuya.**

** Sakuya cleared her throat and began to read her letter out loud to her family members.**

** Sakuya: **_**Dear Ken**_**,**

_**My sister**_**, **_**Karen has her piano recital coming up**_**.**

_**And as for my other sister**_**, **_**her **__**name is Rinrin not Rini**_**, **_**and yes**_**, **_**she is wanting to come study robotics in the United States of America**_**.**

_**Your true friend**_**,**

_**Sakuya**_**.**


	10. Sakuya Sends Her Letter

** Sakuya Sends Her Letter**

** "That was a beautiful letter." Marie said to Sakuya.**

** "Thank you, Marie." Sakuya said kindly.**

** Mamoru checked her digital sports wristwatch, "Oh my gosh! Look at the time!" she exclaimed.**

** Chikage looked at Mamoru questioningly.**

** "What's wrong, Mamoru?" Chikage asked.**

** "I am **_**late**_** for track practice!" Mamoru answered Chikage frantically.**

** After school let out that afternoon back at the Welcome House, Sakuya had come into the living room from mailing her letter to her pen pal to find Mamoru helping Hinako with her reading homework.**

** "Thank you for helping me with my homework since Bro Bro is busy with his own homework, Mamoru." Hinako said.**

** Mamoru stood up from the sofa.**

** "You're quite welcome, Hina." Mamoru said.**

** Sakuya saw Mamoru walking to the kitchen.**

** "Why are you going into the kitchen, Mamoru?" Sakuya asked.**

** Mamoru just turned around to face Sakuya.**

** "Tonight is my night to cook dinner." Mamoru answered Sakuya.**

** "What are you making for us for dinner anyway?" Sakuya asked Mamoru curiously.**

** "Something new." Mamoru answered Sakuya.**

** "What could that be?" Sakuya asked Mamoru curiously.**

** "Chicken quesadillas." Mamoru answered Sakuya.**

** And with that, Mamoru disappeared into the kitchen to make the family's chicken quesadilla dinner.**

** "That sounds delicious," Sakuya called after Mamoru. "because I have **_**never**_** had a chicken quesadilla before."**

** Wataru came down the stairs from his bedroom, finally finished with his own homework.**

** "Have you mailed your letter to your pen pal?" Wataru asked Sakuya.**

** "Yes, Dear Brother, I have." Sakuya answered.**


	11. Chicken Quesadilla Night Part 1

** Chicken Quesadilla Night Part 1**

** "Excellent!" Wataru said to Sakuya.**

** "Thank you, Dear Brother." Sakuya replied.**

** In the kitchen, Mamoru was looking for tortillas when Shirayuki entered.**

** "Oh come on now," Mamoru shouted. "it can't be true!"**

** "What is the matter, Mamoru?" Shirayuki asked.**

** "Shirayuki, do you know if we have any tortillas?" Mamoru asked.**

** Shirayuki looked in the refrigerator.**

** "Super sorry, Mamoru," Shirayuki said with a very sad sigh in her voice. "I **_**hate**_** to be the bearer of bad news here, but we are fresh out of tortillas."**


	12. Chicken Quesadilla Night Part 2

** Chicken Quesadilla Night Part 2**

** "It can't be true!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

** "I'm afraid that it is true, Mamoru." Shirayuki said seriously.**

** "How can we be fresh out of tortillas anyway?" Mamoru asked Shirayuki now feeling stunned.**

** "I have no clue," Shirayuki explained to Mamoru. "but we are fresh out of tortillas."**

** "Well," Mamoru said. "looks like I'll need to make a trip to the supermarket."**

** "Wait for me," Shirayuki said to Mamoru. "I'm coming too."**

** Since this was a chilly autumn night, Shirayuki & Mamoru had to put on their jackets.**

** On their way out the door, Mamoru & Shirayuki were stopped by Wataru.**

** "Where are you off to, Mamoru & Shirayuki?" Wataru asked.**

** "Well, Elder Brother," Shirayuki explained. "I'm going to the store with Mamoru, we are out of tortillas."**

** "Be careful out there." Wataru warned Shirayuki & Mamoru.**

** "We'll be careful," Mamoru said. "please don't worry about us so much, Big Bro."**


	13. Chicken Quesadilla Night Part 3

** Chicken Quesadilla Night Part 3**

** "Alright, alright," Wataru said to Shirayuki & Mamoru. "I trust the both of you."**

** "Thanks, Elder Brother." Shirayuki said.**

** A few minutes after Mamoru & Shirayuki left for the grocery store, Rinrin came out of her lab with a wrench in her right hand and a phillips head screwdriver in her left hand.**

** "Hey Bro, while Mamoru & Shirayuki are out gettiing tortillas," Rinrin requested. "do you think you could help me out with Mecha Rinrin?"**

** "Sure." Wataru said.**

** Wataru then followed Rinrin to her second laboratory.**

** A few minutes to an hour later, Shirayuki & Mamoru had returned from the grocery store with the tortillas.**

** After a few more minutes, the chicken quesadillas were ready.**

** "Big Bro, Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Haruka, Marie, Chikage, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Aria," Mamoru called from the dining room. "the chicken quesadillas are ready!"**

** Wataru, Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Haruka, Marie, Chikage, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Aria all raced into the dining room and sat down.**

** "Let's eat!" Wataru, Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Haruka, Mamoru, Marie, Chikage, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Aria all said in unison.**

** While they were eating their quesadillas, Karen had a **_**nagging**_** question for Sakuya.**

** "Sakuya," Karen asked. "when will your pen pal's letter get here?"**


	14. A Long Wait

** A Long Wait**

** "In about three days to one week, why do you ask, Karen?" Sakuya answered.**

** Sakuya just then took a big bite of her chicken quesadilla, then, she washed it down with a little bit of milk.**

** "So I see." Karen said.**

** Yotsuba just sighed dejectedly.**

** "What's the matter, Yotsuba?" Kaho asked.**

** "Sakuya is so lucky." Yotsuba sighed sadly.**

** Sakuya set her half full milk glass on the dining room table.**

** "What makes you believe that I am lucky, Yotsuba?" Sakuya asked.**

** "Because, just like Brother Dearest, you have a pen pal unlike the rest of us." Yotsuba complained to Sakuya.**

** "Yes, though it'll be a long wait for me to get Ken's letter." Sakuya told Yatsuba sadly.**

** The very next day in the Welcome House just before school, Mamoru was packing the leftover chicken quesadillas into each one of the thirteen lunchboxes when Wataru entered the kitchen.**


	15. A Wonderful Lunch From Mamoru

** A Wonderful Lunch From Mamoru**

** "What's going on, Mamoru?" Wataru asked.**

** "I'm giving Shirayuki a break this morning by making today's boxed lunches in time for school." Mamoru answered Wataru.**

** Mamoru searched the refrigerator until she found four seedless watermelon slices and nine cantaloupe slices and put them into the thirteen bento boxes.**

** "Some of us will have watermelon in our lunches for dessert while most of us will have cantaloupe," Mamoru told Wataru. "both the watermelon **_**and**_** the cantaloupe will need to be eaten before it goes bad."**

** "You raise a very valad point, Mamoru." Wataru stated.**

** Mamoru then heated up some leftover corn on the cob and placed it in each of the thirteen bento lunchboxes.**

** Shirayuki came down to the kitchen from her bedroom.**

** "Mamoru?" Shirayuki asked.**

** "Yes, Shirayuki?" Mamoru answered.**

** "Why are **_**you**_** making today's lunch anyway?" Shirayuki asked Mamoru.**

** "Because, she just wanted to give you a break." Wataru told Shirayuki honestly.**

** Shirayuki hugged Mamoru, "That is so sweet! Thank you!" she exclaimed.**

** "Release your grip on me, Shirayuki!" Mamoru grunted breathlessly.**

** Shirsyuki released her grip on Mamoru, "Oh, so sorry about that." she said.**

** Sakuya and the other girls came downstairs from their own bedrooms.**

** "What's all this, Mamoru?" Aria asked, looking at all of the lunchboxes.**

** "Todays lunches, we will **_**all**_** have leftover chicken quesadillas with corn on the cob on the side, and for dessert, Big Bro, Karen, Sakuya, and Kaho will have watermelon," Mamoru answered Aria. "while the rest of us will be having cantaloupe for dessert."**

** "That sounds yummy!" Aria exclaimed.**

** "Agreed, Aria," Yotsuba said excitedly. "I **_**love**_** cantaloupe!"**

** "Me too!" Rinrin exclaimed.**

** "Same here!" Marie exclaimed.**

** But Hinako just looked into her lunchbox feeling uncertain.**


	16. Hinako Tries Cantaloupe Part 1

** Hinako Tries Cantaloupe Part 1**

** "Hmmm." Hinako said, Mamoru could detect a note of disappointment in her youngest sister's voice.**

** "What's wrong, Hinako?" Mamoru asked.**

** "I don't really like cantaloupe, Mamoru," Hinako complained. "may I please have a banana for my dessert instead?"**

** "I'm sorry Hina," Mamoru sighed. "but we don't have any bananas."**

** "But I don't really like cantaloupe, Mamoru." Hinako protested.**

** "Oh come on now, Hinako," Sakuya & Wataru said in unison. "you might as well **_**try**_** some cantaloupe before deciding if you like it or not."**

** Hinako looked at the cantaloupe in her bento box again.**

** "Okay, you win," Hinako sighed in defeat. "I'll try some cantaloupe."**

** "Good for you, Hina," Kaho said. "now it is time for breakfast."**


	17. Hinako Tries Cantaloupe Part 2

** Hinako Tries Cantaloupe Part 2**

** For breakfast that morning, Shirayuki made cinnamon chocolate chip pancakes.**

** "So, Hinako," Shirayuki asked. "what do you think of the pancakes?"**

** "I **_**love**_** them," Hinako exclaimed. "I **_**especially**_** love the cinnamon that is baked right in!"**

** "You baked the cinnamon **_**right into**_** the pancakes, Shirayuki?" Marie asked.**

** "Yes, I did." Shirayuki answered Marie.**

** "Sweet! I love it!" Marie exclaimed.**

** Haruka could hear Marie yawning.**

** "Marie, are you all right?" Haruka asked.**

** "Yes, Haruka," Marie yawned. "I just stayed up all night studying for my trigonometry exam."**

** Wataru checked his watch.**

** "We have got to change into our school uniforms." Wataru said.**

** The siblings raced off to their bedrooms to change out of their sleepwear and into their school uniforms.**

** At school, Wataru ran into Yamada.**

** "Yo, Wataru!" Yamada said.**


	18. Hinako Tries Cantaloupe Part 3

** Hinako Tries Cantaloupe Part 3**

** "Hi, Yamada." Wataru said.**

** It was a long morning in Hinako's first grade class as the class was awaiting when they were to eat their lunches.**

** A boy's stomach started grumbling fiercely.**

** "Hirowatari," Hinako asked. "can you keep your stomach quiet, I'm **_**trying**_** to do my math problems!"**

** "Could you ask when lunchtime will come," Hirowatari complained to Hinako. "I'm **_**starving**_**!"**

** "I'm hungry too, Hirowatari," Hinako said. "but we really **_**must**_** wait for lunch."**

** Once lunchtime **_**did**_** come, Hinako saw Wataru & her sisters sitting on the picnic blanket.**

** "Hey, Hinako," Wataru called out. "over here!"**

** "Huh? Oh! Hi, everybody!" Hinako called out.**

** Hinako sat down on the picnic blanket with Wataru and her eleven sisters.**

** "Let's eat!" they all called.**

** Once her leftover chicken quesadilla and her corn on the cob were finished, Hinako picked up her cantaloupe piece with Manoru watching her as she bit into it.**

** "Well, Hinako," Mamoru asked. "how did you like your first taste of cantaloupe?"**

** Hinako swallowed hard, "It was terrific!" she answered Mamoru.**

** Hinako took another big bite of cantaloupe.**

** Kaho took a bite of her chicken quesadilla.**

** "I'm proud of you, Hina." Kaho said after she swallowed.**

** "What did **_**I**_** do, anyway?" Hinako asked.**

** "You tried some new food, **_**that**_** is why we are all so proud of you!" Sakuya exclaimed.**

** Mamoru saw & heard Marie yawning.**

** "Are you okay?" Mamoru asked Marie.**

** "I am fine, Mamoru, I just need... to... take... a... little... rest..." Marie yawned.**

** Chikage then saw Marie pass out on the picnic blanket, so she began a tarot card reading.**


	19. Off To The School Nurse

** Off To The School Nurse**

** Marie just sighed in her sleep.**

** "Come to me, where are you? My love! Come to me!" Marie exclaimed in her sleep.**

** "Chikage," Kaho asked. "what did your tarot reading tell you about Marie?"**

** Chikage showed her brother and her sisters who were still awake the tarot card she was holding in her hand.**

** Wataru and the other girls gasped at the sight of the card.**

** "Oh my gosh," Karen exclaimed. "poor Marie!"**

** Marie just sighed in her sleep again.**

** "Come to me, where are you? My love! Come to me!" Marie exclaimed again in her sleep.**

** Wataru gently picked Marie up and carried her off to the school nurse's office, Michael ran along by Wataru's side.**

** While Wataru was with Marie & Michael in the nurse's office, Sakuya had a question on her mind for Chikage.**

** "Hey, Chikage?" Sakuya asked.**

** "Yes, Sakuya," Chikage answered. "what is it?"**

** "Will Marie be okay soon?" Sakuya asked.**

** Chikage turned another tarot card over then answered her sister.**

** "I sense a **_**great**_** disaster, Sakuya," Chikage answered. "for **_**both**_** Brother Darling **_**and**_** Marie."**


	20. Chikage's Prediction

** Chikage's Prediction**

** Everyone gasped in horrified shock.**

** "Are you quite certain about your findings, Chikage." Yotsuba asked in horror.**

** "Yes." Chikage answered Yotsuba.**

** Back in the nurse's office, Wataru stood right by Marie's side, much like he had on the day she went to the bookstore with him.**

** Marie shifted onto her left hand side, that was the side that was **_**away**_** from Wataru and started talking in her sleep again.**

** "Come to me, where are you? My love! Come to me!" Marie exclaimed again in her sleep.**

** Wataru looked directly at Marie, **_**Who is this mysterious loved one of yours**_**, **_**Kiddo**_**? he thought.**

** "Come to me, where are you? My love! Come to me!" Marie exclaimed again in her sleep.**

** Back outside on the picnic blanket, Mamoru looked at Marie's lunchbox which had just one bite taken out of the chicken quesadilla, the rest of Marie's lunch remained untouched.**

** "I wonder why Marie fell asleep like that." Mamoru said.**

** Mamoru then put the lid on top of Marie's lunchbox.**

** "Marie told me that she was up all night studying for her trigonometry exam." Haruka said to Mamoru.**

** The restless wind blew through Chikage's red violet hair.**

** "Poor Marie." Chikage sighed.**

** Back in the nurse's office, the school nurse entered with Marie's medication as Michael began barking & growling ferociously.**

** "Whatever is the matter, Michael?" Wataru asked the golden retriever.**


	21. For Marie's Protection Part 1

** For Marie's Protection Part 1**

** Michael barked & growled ferociously again at the school's nurse, who carried an injection needle in her right hand.**

** "Now, Miss Minakami," the nurse said to Marie. "the time has now come for your booster shot."**

** Marie just yawned and sighed in her sleep.**

** "Come to me, where are you? My love! Come to me!" Marie exclaimed again in her sleep.**

** "This will be over with before you know it." the nurse said to Marie. **

** "Come to me, where are you? My love! My dearest one! Come to me!" Marie exclaimed in her sleep.**

** Outside on the picnic blanket, Chikage got her crystal ball out so she could see what was happening in the nurse's office.**

** "Chikage?" Rinrin asked.**

** Chikage turned to Rinrin, "Yes?" she answered.**

** "Are you sure that you'll be able to see what's happening with Bro and Marie inside the nurse's station?" Rinrin asked Chikage fearfully.**

** "You really have no need to fear." Chikage said to Rinrin gently.**

** Chikage's crystal ball then began showing the image of the school nurse injecting something into the vein of Marie's left arm.**

** "This medicine will make you sleep so deeply and peacefully," Chikage heard the nurse saying to Marie through her crystal ball. "that you shall **_**never again**_** wish to awaken."**

** The image in the crystal ball faded away.**

** "Can I be fearful now?" Rinrin asked Chikage.**

** "Yes you may, Rinrin," Chikage answered fearfully. "for this is the **_**perfect**_** time to be fearful."**


	22. For Marie's Protection Part 2

** For Marie's Protection Part 2**

** "No, Chikage, no, Rinrin," Sakuya shouted. "now is **_**not**_** the time to panic!"**

** "But, Sakuya..." Chikage & Rinrin began to argue back in unison.**

** "No two ways around it, Marie is in **_**very real **_**danger!" Sakuya told Rinrin & Chikage seriously.**

** "But, Sakuya..." Chikage & Rinrin began to argue back again in unison.**

** "Sakuya is right, there is no time to waste!" Kaho agreed.**

** The rest of the girls raced off to the nurse's office.**

** Along the way, they passed by the art classroom where their friends, Akio & Mamimi Yamagami were painting portraits of flowers in vases.**

** "What's? What's going on?" Akio asked.**

** "Marie is in deep danger," Mamoru answered Akio urgently. "we must get to the nurse's office straight away!"**

** "Wait a minute, Loving Guardian," Akio called to Mamoru. "I'm coming with you!"**


	23. For Marie's Protection Part 3

** For Marie's Protection Part 3**

** Mamoru quickly stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Akio.**

** "Akio... my treasure." Mamoru said.**

** "We haven't **_**any**_** time to lose," Akio said to Mamoru urgently. "we **_**must**_** make a dash for the infirmary!"**

** "Right!" Mamoru exclaimed in agreement with Akio.**

** Back in the school's infirmary, Wataru & Michael stood by Marie's side as the nurse exited her office.**

** Wataru looked at Marie who was sleeping peacefully.**

** "Come to me, where are you? My love! My dearest one! Come to me!" Marie exclaimed in her sleep.**

_**Once again**_**, Wataru thought. **_**who is this mysterious loved one of yours**_**, **_**Marie**_**?**

** Just then, Chikage and the others burst through the door to the nurse's office, Chikage had her crystal ball in hand.**


	24. A New Threat

** A New Threat**

** "Hold it right there!" Chikage called out.**

** Wataru looked up to see his friends and his other eleven sisters standing in the door to the infirmary.**

** "Everyone!" Wataru exclaimed.**

** Chikage held up her crystal ball, "I see!" she exclaimed.**

** "What is it, Chikage?" Karen asked now terror stricken.**

** "The school nurse has been possessed," Chikage explained to Karen. "by an evil spirit!"**

** Mamoru & Akio turned to Chikage, "What sort of evil spirit?" they asked in horrified unison.**

** Chikage looked into her crystal ball.**

** "The spirit of... an **_**extremely**_** evil witch." Chikage answered Mamoru & Akio seriously.**


	25. Sakuya Comforts Wataru

** Sakuya Comforts Wataru**

** "Oh my gosh!" Mamoru exclaimed in terror.**

** "Brother Darling." Chikage requested.**

** "Yes Chikage," Wataru asked. "what do you need?"**

** "You and the others should go and take Marie back to Welcome House," Chikage requested to Wataru. "I have something that I need to finish up here."**

** "But of course, Chikage." Wataru said gently picking up Marie.**

** A few hours later at the Welcome House, Akio, Mami, and the other girls minus Chikage & Sakuya were watching over Marie who was lying on the couch **_**still**_** in dreamland when Wataru entered the living room.**

** Sakuya came into the living room with her newest letters from Kenneth a few minutes later.**

** "Has Marie awakened yet?" Sakuya asked Wataru.**

** "No, she hasn't, Sakuya," Wataru answered, sighing bluely. "do you know if there is any news from Chikage?"**

** "She told me that she defeated the witch's spirit," Sakuya said to Wataru comfortingly. "though... "**

** "I **_**still **_**have a **_**long**_** way to go on my mission." someone said from behind Wataru's back.**

** "Chikage," Wataru shouted, he was startled out of his wits. "how long have you been standing there?"**

** Chikage didn't have an answer for Wataru.**

** Marie sighed and began talking in her sleep again.**

** "Come to me, where are you? My love! My dearest one! Come to me!" Marie exclaimed in her sleep again.**

** "Marie," Akio & Wataru said softly in unison. "please describe the one you truly love to us."**

** "He has long black hair and brown eyes that are covered by eyeglasses, he wears a gray school uniform." Marie answered Akio & Wataru in her somniloquous state.**

** "It can't be!" Wataru exclaimed.**

** "Can't be what, Dear Brother?" Sakuya asked.**

** "It appears, Sakuya," Akio answered just before Wataru even got the chance to speak. "that Marie is in love with... Wataru's and my old friend from Tokyo, Minai."**

** Sakuya saw Chikage turning to go to her bedroom.**

** "What are you going to be doing, Chikage?" Sakuya asked worriedly.**

** Chikage turned to face Sakuya.**

** "I now know... the **_**next**_** phase in my mission." Chikage answered Sakuya solemnly.**


	26. Minai To The Rescue

** Minai To The Rescue**

** Over in her bedroom, Chikage put her plan into action.**

** Over in Tokyo that night, Minai had fallen into a deep sleep and had begun to have a mysterious dream.**

** Within his dream, Minai saw a girl about his age clad in a black cloak, the girl was about to speak to him.**

** "Minai," the girl said. "Minai."**

** Minai stared at the girl.**

** "Who are you?" Minai asked the girl who was unknown to him.**

** "My name is of no concern to you as of right now." Chikage said to Minai.**

** "Okay then," Minai asked Chikage. "what is your request?"**

** "You must come to Wataru's house on Promised Island," Chikage said to Minai urgently. "one of his sisters, a girl named Marie has fallen into a deep sleep and only **_**you**_** can reawaken her."**

** "So in other words... **_**I**_** am this Marie's prince charming?" Minai asked Chikage.**

** "Basically." Chikage said to Minai.**

** The next morning, Minai awoke in a cold sweat.**

** "I've got to go to Promised Island! I **_**must**_** reawaken Marie!" Minai exclaimed urgently.**

** Later on that day on Promised Island at Welcome House, Chikage came down to the living room where Wataru & Sakuya stood watching over Marie.**

** "Come to me, where are you? My love! My dearest one! Come to me!" Marie exclaimed in her sleep again.**

** "Dear Brother, will Marie reawaken soon?" Sakuya asked.**

** "I hope she will soon, Sakuya," Wataru said gently. "I hope she will soon."**

** The other girls came downstairs to join Sakuya, Chikage, Marie, and Wataru in the living room.**

** "Don't worry, Brother Darling," Chikage said. "I have enlisted some assistance."**

** "Assistance? From who, Chikage?" Karen asked.**

** That was when Minai showed up in the living room of the Welcome House.**

** "Assistance from me." Minai said.**

** "Minai!" Wataru exclaimed.**

** "Come to me, where are you? Minai! Minai! Come to me!" Marie exclaimed in her sleep.**

** "I am right here." Minai said to Marie.**

** Minai then leaned over and planted a big romantic kiss upon Marie's lips.**

** Marie's eyes began to open.**

** "Minai! My dream prince!" Marie exclaimed.**

** Minai helped Marie to her feet.**

** "Marie reminds me a lot of Snow White and Minai reminds me a lot of Prince Charming." Hinako exclaimed.**

** Minai changed Marie's mind by dancing with her.**

** Shirayuki watched Marie & Manai waltzing.**

** "Hey, Minai," Wataru asked. "would you like to stay for breakfast, Shirayuki is an amazing cook."**

** "But of course I would," Minai said. "after all, I wouldm't wish to leave this beautiful maiden behind now would I?"**

** Marie just chuckled, "Oh, Minai." she said.**

** They all went into the dining room where the table was set for fourteen people.**

** After breakfast, Sakuya was sitting at her desk writing another letter to Kenneth when she heard a knock on her door.**

** Marie came into Sakuya's bedroom, "Are you ready to go to Promised Park with Minai and the rest of us?" she asked Sakuya.**

** Sakuya finished sealing her letter and put a stamp on the envelope, "I certainly am ready." she said to Marie.**

** While Minai & Marie were high above everyone and everything else on the ferris wheel, Minai had a confession for the one he loved.**

** "Marie," Minai said. "I have to tell you something."**

** "What is it?" Marie asked Minai.**

** "I am transferring to Stargazers Hill West University," Minai said to Marie. "and, thanks to the mysterious girl from my dreams, I will also be living on Promised Island from now on."**

** All Marie could do was hug Minai, "That is such **_**wonderful**_** news, Minai! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed.**


End file.
